Treasure Hunt
What is Treasure Hunt? Treasure Hunt is a minigame in which you match items in order to gain rewards. You start off with coins and pouches, and can combine them to create greater quality tokens, such as chests and vaults. Treasure Hunt Location Treasure hunts happen in the region of Zhul’Kari. Just like for the Arena minigame in Broken Spire, you’ll find the activity located on the bottom right when you click on the respective kingdom. You can also play Treasure Hunt by selecting it from the menu which pops up when you click/tap on the Mini Games button at the bottom of the map screen. Once selected, you will be prompted to use a Treasure map. On the Top right you can see how many Treasure Maps you have in your possession. You can play the Treasure Hunt minigame once for each map you have. If you possess 0 maps, you must first obtain a treasure map before you will be able to play! How to get treasure maps 1) You can buy them in the shop – just go to the rewards screen and buy them for 30 Glory. 2) You can get them any time you make a 7-cascade in a regular match, i.e. matches that lead to 7+ subsequent matches. 3) You can get them as a reward for your guild completing certain tasks. 4) you can get them by using Tyri's spell. Treasure Hunt Mechanics Before you start a Treasure Hunt, go to your Guild (if you are in one) and have a look on the Green Guardian: you can see there how many Turns more you get when you start a Treasure Hunt. (on this Picture +4) Here is what a board looks like when you start a game. On the top left corner, you’ll see a number, it is the number of moves you can make. Once it reaches zero, it’s over. There are two ways to keep the counter going: 1) Any 4+ match “stabilizes” the counter, that is, the number doesn’t decrease. If I do a 4+ match each turn, the number will stay at 8. 2) Any 5+ match gives you an extra turn, that is, the number of available matches increases. You can see here that thanks to several 5+ matches, I now have 31 moves available, which is more than what I started with. Be careful though: you only gain ONE extra turn per cascade. So even if you get 5 “extra turn” text during a cascade, you will still only gain one. So sometimes, it’s better to avoid a cascade in order to actually get 2 extra turns rather than one. It should also be noted that cascade matches are completed immediately, rather than falling first. Every 15 Turns you get a random Traitstone (all except Celestial Traitstones) max. 25 Traitstones per game (15*25=375 Turns) if you can even make it so far. Treasure Hunt Components and Rewards When you match items, instead of disappearing from the board, they transform into a different one: * 3+ bronze coins turn into a silver coin. * 3+ silver coins turn into a gold coin. * 3+ gold coins turn into a pouch. * 3+ pouches turn into a brown chest. * 3+ brown chests turn into a green chest. * 3+ green chests turn into a red chest. * 3+ red chests turn into a vault/motherlode. When your counter reaches zero, the game rewards you according to what is left on the board. Here is a breakdown of the rewards for each item: Note that the rewards increase according to the container: you gain more gold if you open a Green Chest than you would for a Pouch for instance. Getting keys from Vaults and Red chests usually is the best value, but you can adapt your play if you want to farm specific rewards. If you want Gold or Souls for instance, you don't want to aim for Vaults or Red chests, but want to amass Green and Brown chests. It's fairly obvious, but worth noting that making your 5 of a kinds out of poor materials such as coins to get you more turns is far more efficient than making them out of better materials. What may be less obvious is that some of the 4 of a kind matches actually cost you resources - at least of most types - in exchange for no turns, so they're only worth making if they a) build you up to a better combo later, or b) you're trying to rack up turns for some reason (e.g., getting to 60 for Guild Seals, or making turns for an Event.) If you assume that symbols removed are replaced with 1/4 each of bronze, silver, gold, and pouches, here's a breakdown of the average net gains/losses of each match: At the end of the game, all of your items disappear from the board in order of value, and you can see the rewards you gain from them accumulating on the right of your screen. Category:Minigame